Un long chemin
by ahotep84
Summary: John quitte Londres et les frères Holmes. Mais deux mois plus tard, un meurtre l'oblige à faire face aux 2 frères réunis... Pairing SHXDI Lestrade JWXMH
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

John ruminait sa colère. Voilà deux mois maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans ce petit coin reculé d'Angleterre. Une paisible bourgade nommée Hartfield, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Bath. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver un peu de tranquillité.

Cependant, il aurait du se douter que les frères Holmes ne sortiraient pas de si tôt de sa vie.

**Flash back**

**Londres, 2 mois plus tôt**

John pénétra dans le 221b Baker Street, il grimpa 4 à 4 les marches menant à l'étage et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Ouvrant un sac, il rassembla quelques affaires rapidement, récupéra sa trousse médicale. Il laissa son ordinateur portable et son cellulaire sur place. Cela n'arrêterait pas Mycroft mais le ralentirait suffisamment pour pouvoir partir sans qu'on le retienne.

Il déposa deux lettres chacune à l'attention des 2 frères. Il ne put échapper à Mme Hudson aux pieds des escaliers, celle-ci lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

Mme Hudson : Docteur, que faites-vous ?

John : Je suis désolée Mme Hudson. Voici ma part du loyer pour le mois avenir.

Mme Hudson : Mais…

John : Sherlock va devoir se trouver un nouveau colocataire. Je quitte Londres.

Mme Hudson : Pour longtemps.

John : Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne reviendrais pas ici.

Mme Hudson : Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête.

John : J'y ai mûrement réfléchi lorsqu'il reviendra, dites lui que j'ai laissé un mot pour lui et pour son frère sur la table.

Mme Hudson : Vous êtes sûre de votre choix, c'est vraiment dommage.

John : N'en dites pas plus, prenez soin de vous et faites attention à lui.

Mme Hudson _lui baisant la joue _: Soyez prudent vous aussi.

John : je le serais. Au revoir.

**Fun du flash back**

Et voilà retour à la case départ, même dans ce coin perdu de campagne, le passé le rattrape sous la forme d'un meurtre…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRIVEES**

Et voilà retour à la case départ, même dans ce coin perdu de campagne, le passé le rattrape sous la forme d'un meurtre.

De plus, il devrait face non à un mais aux 2 frères Holmes réunis. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé, dans ce petit coin paisible.

**Flash back**

**Deux mois plus tôt**

Il arriva à Bath par le premier train qu'il ait pu trouver. Le trajet lui parut sembler dix ans. Il ne dura en tout et pour tout qu'une heure et demie. Au fil des kilomètres, John sentait ses muscles se relâcher bien que la colère qui l'habitait, n'allait pas en diminuant. Cette fois-ci, aucun des 2 frères ne se sortirait par une pirouette. La blessure était trop profonde et semble-t-il irréversible. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que le train était arrivé à son terminus.

Récupérant ses effets personnels, il débarqua sur le quai. Au sortir de la gare, il partit en quête d'un taxi pour le conduire à la charmante bourgade de Hartfield. S'apprêtant à prendre un taxi, il fut interrompu par une dame d'un âge avancé.

Dame : Pardonnez-moi jeune homme, vous cherchez à aller à Hartfield.

John : Oui, madame. Pourquoi ?

Dame : J'y habite aussi. En échange d'un petit service, je veux bien vous y conduire gratuitement.

John: A votre service, Madame.

Dame: Tout le plaisir est pour moi docteur.

John: Co…Comment ?

Dame : Vous savez, Hartfield n'est pas bien grand. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Je suis Meredith Chapman mais tout le monde m'appelle Merry.

John : John Watson enchanté, Madame.

Merry: Merry, pas Madame.

John: Seulement, si vous m'appelez John.

Merry : Pas de problèmes. Venez, ma voiture est par là.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se trouva face à une voiture qui avait tout d'une antiquité. Elle méritait au moins de figurer dans un musée à défaut d'une casse. Il ne dit rien cependant, craignant de vexer la vieille dame.

Merry : Posez vos valises à l'arrière, il n'y a plus de place dans le coffre.

Ce ne fut pourtant que le début des surprises. Dans une conduite qui tenait plus de Fanjo que de la conduite d'une octogénaire, ils firent les 30 kilomètres qui séparait Bath d'Hartfield en un peu moins de 10 minutes.

Merry : Si vous voulez bien m'aider à déposer mes paquets. Je vous conduirais chez le maire. C'est lui qui a les clés de l'appartement de fonction et du cabinet.

John ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et y trouva des tas de paquet plus ou moins volumineux.

Merry : Rassurez-vous, je n'ai dévalisé personne. Ce sont des provisions…

John : Vous voulez tenir un siège.

Merry : Vous savez Doc, je fais parti d'une association caritative dans la paroisse. Je me charge d'apporter les provisions et plein d'autres petites choses. Je tricote également.

John : Quel est le niveau de vie ici.

Merry : Vous savez par ici les gens ne sont pas vraiment riches. La majorité des personnes travaillent à l'usine de textile de M Carstile. Il y a malheureusement beaucoup de chômeurs également. Ce n'est pas ici que vous ferez fortune.

John : Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

Merry : Allez, suivez-moi.

Elle partit au pas de charge vers un bâtiment de style victorien. Pénétrant à l'intérieur d'un pas conquérant, John se demanda un instant si quoi que ce soit aurait pu lui résister. Bien qu'il n'ait eu qu'un vague aperçu de ce dont la vieille dame fut capable, il ne douta pas un instant qu'elle puisse se faire entendre.

Merry : Bonjour, Lizzie, Michael est là.

Lizzy : Bonjour, miss Merry, le maire est dans son bureau. Vous nous amenez de la visite.

Merry : Préviens-le que le nouveau médecin est là.

Lizzie_ détaillant John de bas en haut _: Beau spécimen. Je suis Lizzie Stewart secrétaire de mairie.

John : John Watson heureux de vous rencontrer.

Michael Creaton, maire de son état arriva sur ces entrefaits. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il apparut à John comme un personnage assez sympathique, d'aspect décontracté et avenant.

Michael : Docteur, ravi de vos rencontrer. Votre annonce nous a pris quelque peu au dépourvu, votre arrivée n'étant pas prévu avant une semaine au moins.

John : Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en accommoderais.

Michael : L'appartement de fonction aura sans doute besoin d'un grand ménage, votre prédécesseur ne l'a jamais occupé.

John : Tant que l'eau et l'électricité sont là.

Michael : Alors, nous sommes d'accord voici les clés. L'appartement se situe au 1er étage et le cabinet est juste en dessous. Par contre pour vos déplacements, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas de voiture de fonction à vous proposer.

John : Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un magasin de vélos dans le coin.

Michael : Vous pouvez allez voir le vieux Bob, c'est le quincailler mais il a tout un bric à bric. Vous devriez trouver votre bonheur.

Merry : Non, j'en ai une meilleure. J'ai une moto, elle n'est pas toute jeune mais elle est en parfait état de marche. Venez, je vous accompagne.

La maison était située un peu à l'écart du village aux abords d'un champ. Au moins se dit John, il ne serait pas dérangé par les voisins.

Merry : On vous a laissé quelques provisions de quoi dîner et petit déjeuner demain. Le laitier vous apportera une bouteille de lait tous les matins. N'hésitez pas à en demander une de plus.

John : Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée, rentrez bien.

Merry : Pas d'inquiétude pour ça jeune homme.

**Fin du flash back **

Aujourd'hui, John était parfaitement accepté dans cette petite ville, il n'était pas encore pleinement heureux mais s'en satisfaisait. Il se demandait cependant ce que Mycroft venait faire avec Sherlock. Ce n'était certes pas pour tenter de le faire revenir. Il avait eu deux mois pour le faire mais n'avait fait aucune tentative. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas un instant que Mycroft savait où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas le gouvernant britanique comme disait Sherlock pour rien…


	3. Chapter 3

ADAPTATION

Aujourd'hui, John était parfaitement accepté dans cette petite ville, il n'était pas encore pleinement heureux mais s'en satisfaisait. Il se demandait cependant ce que Mycroft venait faire avec Sherlock. Ce n'était certes pas pour tenter de le faire revenir. Il avait eu deux mois pour le faire mais n'avait fait aucune tentative. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas un instant que Mycroft savait où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas le gouvernant britannique comme disait Sherlock pour rien.

Cela n'avait pas été simple tous les jours, il lui arrivait encore de pleurer seul le soir dans sa chambre mais la vie reprenait son court, là où il l'avait laissé, il y a bientôt deux ans en rencontrant Sherlock. Du moins, c'est ce dont il voulait se convaincre.

**Flash back**

John pénétra dans un étroit corridor, il grimpa l'étroit escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ouvrant une porte au sommet de l'escalier, il alluma la lumière pour découvrir son logement. La première pièce était spacieuse, destinée à servir de salon et de salle à manger, le mobilier était classique mais bien entretenu sur la table se trouvait un compotier contenant des fruits. Une petite porte donnait sur une cuisine de taille modeste mais contenant tout le nécessaire. Il finit son inspection par la chambre sobre et élégante au ton chaud. Le lit était fait, c'était une véritable antiquité mais un test lui permit de vérifier que matelas et sommier étaient en parfait état, il déposa ses affaires sur le lit et passa dans la salle de bain attenante pour se rafraîchir.

Le frigo était rempli des denrées essentielles, beurre, œufs et bacon, pas de viande ni de poisson mais pour une première soirée, il se contenterait du minimum. Dans le placard, il trouva des pâtes et des conserves. Pour ce soir là, il opta pour des pâtes à la tomate. Il avait trouvé de la sauce tomate basilic.

Il se fit ensuite une tisane perdu dans ses pensées, il ne songea même pas à allumer la télévision. Il se coucha tôt mais eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit et après avoir pleuré, chose qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé avant. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il pleurait ses illusions, son amour ou sur le fait que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il espérait que les frères Holmes viendraient le retrouver pour le ramener. Ce qui était totalement ridicule, il le savait, jamais aucun d'eux ne reconnaîtrait ses torts.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec le lever du soleil et au chant des oiseaux. Il mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait. Le bruit de la campagne était apaisant mais quelque peu anxiogène pour un citadin pur et dur tel que lui. Il ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres en grand laissant l'air pur et la lumière pénétrer. Il se posta un instant à la fenêtre admirant les collines verdoyantes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Après une bonne douche, il se rendit à la porte d'entrée où il trouva le lait promis.

Son petit déjeuner avalé, il commença son installation, puis se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée et pénétra dans le cabinet. La salle de consultation était de taille convenable, un bureau en chêne massif ancien tenait une grande partie de l'espace. Une table d'examen et un paravent occupait l'autre partie de la pièce ainsi qu'une armoire vitrée contenant les produits de premiers secours ainsi que des médicaments indispensables. Après un rapide état des lieux, il inspecta la salle de consultation. Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre mais il restait des choses à acheter afin de le rendre un peu plus accueillant. Il devrait d'abord demander l'accord au maire qui était le propriétaire de la maison.

Prenant une veste et son portefeuille, il partit faire quelques courses mais passa à la mairie au préalable. Le maire fut plus que ravi de son initiative lui demandant quand il désirait ouvrir le cabinet. John annonça que tout serait prêt lundi mais qu'il était à la disposition des villageois à n'importe quel moment si sa ligne fixe était fonctionnelle. Le maire indiqua qu'il ferait passer le mot par un encart dans le journal local et une affiche à l'entrée de la mairie.

Il passa ensuite à l'épicerie, à la boulangerie et enfin à la quincaillerie. Arrivé devant sa maison, il trouva Merry plantée à côté d'une moto. Celle-ci était une véritable pièce de collection.

Merry : Bonjour, John.

John : Merry, ravi de vous voir mais j'aurai pu me rendre moi-même chez vous.

Merry : Ca m'a permis de faire mon exercice quotidien. Et puis ce bébé avait besoin de faire de l'exercice.

John : Vous voulez dire que vous roulez cette moto.

Merry : Bien sur, qu'est ce que vous croyez. J'ai eu votre âge moi aussi.

John : Je ne peux pas accepter c'est une vraie pièce de collection.

Merry : Je ne vous la donne pas, c'est un prêt. Vous me la rendrez quand vous aurez trouvé un véhicule à votre gout.

John : Merci, vous voulez entrer quelques minutes. Je nous prépare du thé.

Merry : Si ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir une vieille femme pour compagne.

John : Ce sera un plaisir et vous n'êtes pas vieille.

Merry : Merci mais mes articulations me rappellent chaque jour mon âge.

John : Vous suivez un traitement.

Merry : Cessons de parler de tout cela. Il y a des tas de sujet plus intéressant.

La vieille dame resta une demi-heure puis laissa John vaquer à ses occupations. Après un bon déjeuner, il mit un vieux jean et un tee-shirt et s'attela à la peinture du cabinet et de la salle de consultation. Il ne vit pas l'après midi passé. Ce n'est que vers 20 heures qu'il remonta épuiser. Après un dîner rapide, il se coucha et s'endormit quasiment sur le champ. Dans les jours qui suivirent, John maintint une activité constante lui permettant d'éviter de penser.

Quand dimanche arriva, il décida de rendre visite à Merry avec une tarte faite par ses soins.

**Fin du flash back**

Maintenant, John voyait les 2 hommes qui avait dominé sa vie ses 2 dernières années apparaître au coin du chemin…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord merci à Odvie et à Senga pour leurs encouragements. Je dois avouer avoir été un peu échaudée par le peu de review mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à un ou deux jours près.

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

Quand dimanche arriva, il décida de rendre visite à Merry avec une tarte faite par ses soins.

**Fin du flash back**

Maintenant, John voyait les 2 hommes qui avait dominé sa vie ses 2 dernières années apparaître au coin du chemin. Il ne se doutait pas un instant que pour la première fois de leur vie, les frères Holmes connaissaient les affres de la culpabilité.

Bien sur aucun de ces deux hommes orgueilleux ne le reconnaitrait publiquement, ils étaient bien trop fiers pour cela. Pourtant, le visage crispé de Mycroft et émacié plus encore qu'à l'habitude de Sherlock prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Londres, deux mois plus tôt**

Lorsque Sherlock pénétra au 221B Baker Street, Mme Hudson l'attendait sur le seuil de son logement. Elle était à la fois chagrinée et furieuse.

Mme Hudson : Qu'avez-vous fait Sherlock ?

Sherlock : Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Mme Hudson : Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Il a payé son loyer empaqueté quelques affaires et c'en est allé.

Sherlock : Cela suffit.

Mme Hudson : Vous ne méritez pas son amitié ni votre frère son amour. Il mérite cent fois mieux que…

Sherlock avait déjà cessé de l'écouter, il montait l'escalier en direction de son appartement. Un texto lui parvint : « Il est parti ? », il lui fit sa plus courte réponse « OUI », « J'arrive ».

A peine une dizaine de minutes s'étaient elles écoulées que l'aîné des Holmes pénétrait dans l'appartement.

Sherlock : Tout s'est passé comme prévu.

Mycroft : Trop bien.

Sherlock : Tu savais très bien ce que nous risquions.

Mycroft : Je ne l'ignore pas mais…

Sherlock : Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Mycroft : On a toujours le choix. Celui que nous avons fait et …

Des bruits de pas montant à l'étage le firent s'interrompre. Lestrade apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Lestrade : Félicitations, vous vous êtes surpassés tous les deux.

Sherlock : Je…

Lestrade : Non, ne m'interromps pas. Je sais que vous êtes capables de beaucoup de chose. Mais pas de vous montrer à ce point cruel. Vous avez perdu John, une personne précieuse. Le seul capable de vous supporter tous les deux.

Sherlock : Comment as-tu…

Lestrade : Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot quoi que tu sois toi-même tellement intelligent, que les autres te paraissent bien ternes. Vous vous suffisez largement à vous-même tous les deux. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Je suis peut être quelqu'un de simple mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Votre petit jeu de ces derniers jours n'est pas passé inaperçu. Je ne veux plus vous voir ni l'un ni l'autre trouve toi un autre flic Sherlock, c'était la fois de trop.

Lestrade partit si rapidement qu'il entendit à peine le faible « Greg » prononcé par Sherlock au travers de la porte laissée entrebaillée. Cependant, sa colère était trop forte pour se préoccuper de toute autre chose que de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui qu'il s'autorisa à exprimer tout son désarroi, se remémorant sa dernière conversation avec John.

**Flash back**

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Installé à son bureau, Greg faisait de la paperasse, rien de bien intéressant en somme. On frappa à la porte, il indiqua un simple « Entrez ! ». Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage crispé de John qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

John : Je pars.

Greg : Tu pars mais où et pour combien de temps ?

John : Je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas qu'Ils le sachent.

Greg : Tu ne reviendras pas à Baker Street.

John : Non, je ne sais même pas si je reviendrais à Londres.

Greg : Que s'est-il passé ?

John : Je…

Greg : Qu'ont-ils fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

John : Je ne peux pas.

Greg : Dis le moi.

John : Je ne voudrais pas que tu…

Greg : Je me doute que ce doit être grave, je veux toute la vérité…

Une heure plus tard, dans une étreinte amicale, John et Greg se séparèrent. Greg boucla rapidement un dernier papier avant de quitter sans un mot Scotland Yard et se dirigeant immédiatement vers le 221B Baker Street.

**Fin du flash back**

Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin qu'il s'allongea ou plutôt s'écroula sur le lit, après avoir bu près d'une demi-bouteille de bourbon. Il se doutait qu'une gueule de bois monstrueuse l'attendait à son réveil, voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas bu autant mais il en avait besoin pour éteindre la douleur de son cœur. Si bien qu'il n'aperçut pas l'homme qui se trouvait dans un recoin de la chambre et qui resta là jusqu'à l'aube lisant et relisant une certaine lettre.

Mycroft quand à lui, était resté à l'appartement. Il s'était retranché dans la chambre de John et parcourait la lettre qu'il n'avait pas ouverte trop pudique pour le faire devant son frère.

_Mycroft,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre si par ailleurs tu trouves un quelconque intérêt sa lecture, saches que je te quitte. J'ai passé ces derniers dix huit mois aux côté de ton frère et toi. J'ai supporté bien des choses pour vous, mon amitié vous a été acquise dès notre première rencontre. Je t'aime, je crois que je continuerais à t'aimer longtemps mais je ne supporte pas ton comportement et les évènements de ces derniers n'ont fait que donner plus de poids à ma décision. Je te demande de ne pas chercher à me retrouver._

_Adieu, _

_John_

Si Sherlock avait été présent, ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait vu quelques larmes être versées par son frère…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord merci pour vos review.

Emi : Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis ravie que ma façon d'écrire te plaise.

Lie : Je suis ravie que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée à ta première impression.

Pour ce qui est de l'attitude des frères Holmes, moi aussi plus l'histoire que j'écris avance plus l'envie de les frapper est forte.

Ceci est une petite parenthèse sur l'histoire des 2 frères, une sorte de bonus en lien direct avec les prochains chapitres.

**Retour vers le passé (1ere partie)**

Si Sherlock avait été présent, ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait vu quelques larmes être versées par son frère. Mycroft aurait dû s'en douter rien n'était sorti de bien de la famille Holmes entre un sociopathe et un homme froid et distant incapable de montrer leurs sentiments. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas d'excuse. Après tout, leur père leur avait si souvent répété leur état de nullité. Son frère et lui sont nés dans une famille aisée de la haute bourgeoisie anglaise. En apparence tout était fait pour qu'ils vivent une enfance heureuse et pourtant …

Catherine Wingate avait tout juste 18 ans lorsqu'elle rencontra Charles Holmes de 20 ans son aîné. Elle avait vécu loin de l'Angleterre la majeur partie de sa vie, son père militaire de carrière les avait emmené sa mère et elle dans tous les pays où il était stationné. Après des études par correspondance, elle était de retour en Angleterre pour poursuivre des cours à l'université de Londres. C'est dans ce contexte qu'elle rencontra Charles dans une soirée huppée où ses amies l'avaient emmené.

Lui était venu après une journée passée à la banque dont il était le PDG, héritage de son père. Habitué aux soirées mondaines, il s'était approché de la jeune femme attiré par sa jeunesse et sa fraîcheur. Il lui avait parlé, l'avait charmé.

Catherine, jeune et inexpérimentée était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de cet homme charismatique. Il lui fit une cour effrénée, offrant fleur, bijoux et chocolats. L'emmenant dans les meilleurs restaurants, visitant monuments et musées. Six mois plus tard, il la demandait en mariage. Malgré quelques vaines protestations, Catherine dut accepter un grand mariage avec plus de 500 invités. Elle abandonna ses études pour se consacrer à son nouveau foyer. Bine sur, Charles l'y avait poussé lui disant qu'il avait largement de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins. C'est ainsi qu'elle se coupa peu à peu de ses amis. Au début, il s'agissait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de s'organiser dans cette grande maison. De plus, elle était jeune mariée, il était normal qu'elle reste auprès de son mari. Au fil du temps, ce fut pour cacher les marques de coup ou parce qu'il l'avait tellement frappée qu'elle était incapable de sortir de son lit.

Cela avait commencé par de simples remarques sur le nombre de ses sorties, ses tenues ou ses capacités intellectuelles. Puis, un soir deux mois après leur mariage, elle reçut une gifle car elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure après un dîner entre amies. Coups et excuses s'alternèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte, il redevint alors un temps l'homme de leurs débuts, attentif et attentionné. C'est ainsi que naquit Mycroft. Bien vite cependant, l'engrenage infernal reprit de plus belle. Catherine se raccrochait à son fils, son petit garçon la prunelle de ses yeux. Un enfant gai, vif et intelligent, elle avait compris qu'ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait un fils, il ne la toucherait plus.

Depuis la naissance de Mycroft, Charles avait perdu tout intérêt pour sa femme si ce n'est pour la battre et la maltraiter psychiquement. Catherine pensait avoir subi toutes les humiliations possibles quand Charles revint un jour avec un bébé d'environs un an dans les bras, elle envoya Mycroft âgé alors de 5 ans jouer dans sa chambre.

Catherine : D'où vient cet enfant ?

Charles : Voici Sherlock mon fils ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre fils.

Catherine : Mais…

Charles _la prenant à la gorge serrant son cou _: Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Sa mère est une pute qui m'a offert quelques moments de plaisir, elle se fiche de ce que j'en fais du moment qu'elle a son fric. Fais de lui ce que tu veux mais il est de mon sang, je suis donc obligé de le garder.

Les débuts furent difficiles surtout entre les 2 petits garçons. Mycroft ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait partager sa maman avec ce bébé qui ne parlait même pas complètement inintéressant avec sa maman qu'il adorait. Il avait compris depuis longtemps par son intelligence surprenante pour son âge que le mariage de ses parents n'était pas normal. L'arrivée de ce bébé n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, tout était de sa faute.

Quand Sherlock commença à parler la tension ne s'atténua pas. En effet, Sherlock était aussi voir plus intelligent que Mycroft, il semblait vouloir rattraper voir surpasser son frère ce qui ne faisait qu'enrager son frère encore plus. Il fallut que Mycroft surprenne une conversation entre Sherlock et sa mère pour qu'il comprenne.

Sherlock : Maman, tu crois que si j'étais bête Mycroft, il m'aimerait.

Catherine : Pourquoi dis tu cela mon chéri ?

Sherlock : Ben, je me dis que quand j'essaye de montrer que je suis comme lui, ça marche pas. Alors, si je suis son opposé ça fonctionnera.

Catherine : Mon ange, restes toi-même, tu verras cela viendra avec le temps.

Du haut de ses 7 ans, Mycroft comprit enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir un frère. Petit à petit, un lien se forma entre eux. Malheureusement, le bonheur ne fut que temporaire. En rentrant de l'école avec Sherlock, ils découvrirent leur mère morte, elle s'était suicidée. Mycroft venait d'avoir 10 ans et Sherlock 6 ans. Ils pleurèrent longtemps tous les deux.

Ce soir là, seul dans sa chambre, Mycroft ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dans sa commode. Elle était de sa mère.

_Mon chéri,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Pardonnes moi mon manque de courage. Je suis désolé. Veilles bien sur ton frère et n'oublies pas de vivre. Je vous aime tous les deux._

_Maman_

A cet instant, Mycroft ne se doutait pas encore que sa vie venait de marquer un tournant vers l'enfer…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos messages.

Emi : merci beaucoup, je sais cette partie est triste mais nécessaire je trouve.

Senga : merci beaucoup, et pour connaître la raison du départ de John, il faut attendre encore un peu.

Ce chapitre est inspiré de la scène de fin de la saison 1 épisode 1 « Une étude en rose ».

Mycroft : …Tu sais combien ça fait de la peine à maman.

John : Maman… Qui est maman ?

Sherlock : Une mère… notre mère.

**Retour vers le passé (2****ème**** partie)**

A cet instant, Mycroft ne se doutait pas encore que sa vie venait de marquer un tournant vers l'enfer. Jamais plus, il ne versa une larme, choisissant de ne plus laisser libre court à ses émotions. Il en eut bien besoin les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Mycroft et Sherlock subirent la violence et la colère de leur père qui semblait s'être accrue avec le décès de sa femme et se déployait allègrement sur les petits garçons.

Malheureusement, les 2 frères ne restèrent que peu de temps ensemble. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, son père le convoqua dans son bureau.

Charles : Tu quittes cette maison dès ce soir.

Mycroft : Mais…

Charles : Tu es mon héritier mais ta présence est inutile ici, je t'envoie donc en pensionnat à la Gourdonstoun School.

Mycroft : Et Sherlock.

Charles : Comme j'aimerais me débarrasser de ce bâtard que j'ai engendré et qui n'était pas prévu mais le collège refuse de le prendre en charge. Je vais donc devoir le garder à ma charge jusqu'à ses 10 ans.

Mycroft : Je ne veux pas laisser Sherlock. Je ne veux pas partir.

Charles _attrapant son bras et son bras _: Ecoutes moi bien, petit morveux, tu es mon fils et tu feras ce que je te dirais. Et ton frère aussi sans quoi il vous en cuira. Et tiens, voilà qui devrait te donner matières à réfléchir.

Après une rude séance de coup de ceinture, il l'enferma dans le bureau jusqu'à l'arrivée de la voiture qui le conduirait à la gare. Une heure plus tard, son père le traîna hors du bureau avant de le jeter dans la voiture sous les yeux apeurés de Sherlock qui hurlait et suppliait de ne pas s'en aller.

Une année passa durant laquelle, malgré les lettres qu'il avait envoyé à son frère, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Pourtant Sherlock savait écrire depuis bientôt deux ans. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Mycroft car bien que le pensionnat soit très dur, il avait pu y trouver un peu de paix alors que son frère était toujours entre les mains de leur père.

Convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver ce dernier mais une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Femme : Bonjour, Mycroft.

Mycroft : Que voulez vous de moi ?

Femme : Je suis venue te récupérer, tu vas venir habiter chez moi.

Mycroft : Pourquoi ?

Femme : Je l'ai obtenu car j'étais une amie de ta mère.

Mycroft : Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

Femme : Parce que…

Et elle lui détailla toute la vérité et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Femme : Ton frère et toi n'avez plus rien à craindre de lui. Vous resterez ensemble.

Ils partirent immédiatement pour Londres. Ils arrivèrent devant une demeure d'apparence modeste, à l'intérieur, le mobilier était de bon gout sophistiqué et moderne. Dans le salon, prostré dans un fauteuil, Mycroft retrouva son petit frère. Ce dernier fuyait les regards trop insistants. Quand Mycroft voulut s'approcher, Sherlock se propulsa hors du fauteuil le bousculant et partant non sans avoir lancé un « Je te déteste. »

Mycroft lança un regard désespéré à la porte. Les jours qui suivirent, Mycroft tentait de faire réagir son frère mais celui-ci après son éclat du premier jour s'était muré littéralement dans le silence et l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ignorait ce que son père avait pu faire subir à son frère mais ne doutait pas un instant que leur relation en serait changée à jamais. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas capable de changer les choses.

La femme qui s'occupait d'eux tentait de restaurer leurs liens mais voyant chacun d'eux tenir derrière leur retranchement, elle opta pour une solution radicale. Elle les enferma littéralement dans le salon.

Femme : Maintenant, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez purgé tout ce que vous avez à vous dire. Et ne tentez pas de simuler, je le saurais.

Deux jours durant, les 2 garçons campèrent sur leur position à un bout de la pièce. Se jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux, ils ne desserraient les dents ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce fut Sherlock qui craqua le premier, la seule et unique fois où il laissait libre court à ses émotions depuis la mort de leur mère.

Sherlock : tu m'as abandonné.

Mycroft : Jamais.

Sherlock : Tu es parti et tu m'as laissé seul avec lui alors que tu savais ce qu'il allait me faire.

Mycroft : Jamais, je ne t'aurais quitté volontairement. Il m'y a forcé.

Sherlock : Tu étais loin de lui loin de tout ce qu'il nous faisait subir, tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Mycroft : Pas sans toi.

Sherlock : Après tout, je ne suis que ton demi-frère.

Mycroft : Tu es mon frère, je t'aime et t'aimerai envers et contre tout.

Après une longue discussion et malgré leur séparation, ils retrouvèrent une certaine complicité. Bien sur, leurs liens avaient été fragilisés et cela se ressentit quelques années plus tard. Au moment, où il devint évident que Sherlock était accro à la cocaine, Mycroft fit ce que ce dernier considéra comme une trahison. En réalité, il s'agissait de faire réagir ce dernier comme un électrochoc. Certes, ça s'était révélé efficace mais au prix des liens qui les unissaient. Il l'avait su dès le départ mais était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauver son petit frère.

**De nos jours**

Lorsque Sherlock rentra au petit jour, il prit une couverture et se rendit dans la chambre de John. Là, il trouva son frère endormi sur un chaise. Le couvrant, il effleura les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Mycroft semblait tellement vulnérable dans son sommeil, puis il sortit silencieusement…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews.

**Arrivée**

**De nos jours**

Lorsque Sherlock rentra au petit jour, il prit une couverture et se rendit dans la chambre de John. Là, il trouva son frère endormi sur un chaise. Le couvrant, il effleura les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Mycroft semblait tellement vulnérable dans son sommeil, puis il sortit silencieusement.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère aussi désemparé depuis des années. Il aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras lui dire que tout se passerait bien mais il savait que ce geste ne serait pas anodin. Il mettrait un terme au conflit qui les opposait depuis près de cinq ans maintenant. Sherlock savait que ce serait définitif, il n'était pas encore prêt cela impliquait beaucoup trop de choses émotionnellement. Et du côté des émotions, il s'était blindé pour éviter de souffrir, se forgeant une carapace. Un bouclier qui avait été grignoté petit à petit par John son seul véritable ami, puis par Greg l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sherlock était perdu autant que l'époque où il se droguait. Il y a cinq ans, tout avait commencé par des retrouvailles avec sa mère biologique. Cette dernière n'avait jamais tenté de le voir depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait à peine un an. Son père venait de mourir, elle s'était présentée aux funérailles auquel Mycroft l'avait obligé à assister. Cela devait marquer le tournant de leurs vies, ils étaient enfin libérés de l'ombre menaçante qui avait fait de leur enfance un cauchemar. Pourtant, ce ne fut que le début d'une lente descente aux enfers.

Cette femme était trop blonde, trop maquillée et trop peu habillée pour l'âge qui marquait ses traits. Il la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la femme qu'il avait mis au monde mais rien de plus. Cela commença par quelques mots lancés perfidement, puis des coups de fil à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit sans parler de courriers.

Ce manège avait duré plusieurs mois, il refusait de la rencontrer et se renfermait de plus en plus. Mycroft savait qu'il se tramait quelque choses mais avait juré à son frère de ne jamais le surveiller. Une confrontation était inévitable entre la mère et le fils.

**Flash back**

Il l'avait retrouvé à l'endroit prévu, il se tenait l'un rn face de l'autre.

Sherlock : Que me voulez vous ?

Femme : Allons, je suis ta mère le vouvoiement est inutile.

Sherlock : Faites vite.

Femme : J'ai besoin d'argent.

Sherlock : Et vous espérez que le fils prodigue vous en donnera, vous rêvez.

Femme : Mais je peux faire des tas de vilaines choses. Prévenir la presse que ton cher papa t'a enlevé à moi.

Sherlock : Quand bien même quelqu'un vous croirait, cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Femme : Peut être pas à toi mais je doute que ton demi-frère soit du même avis après tout vous ne partagez qu'une partie de votre sang.

Sherlock : Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, au revoir madame.

Cependant tout cela l'avait perturbé bien plus que de raison. Elle lui envoya des photos de son père avec elle, de Sherlock et elle. Lentement, Sherlock sombra dans une forme de dépression. Il commença alors à noyer ce mal-être dans la drogue. Mycroft finit par le découvrir, il avait des soupçons depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il retrouva Sherlock dans une chambre d'hôtel empestant la sueur âcre et le tabac froid. Il le trouva la seringue encore dans le bras.

Mycroft : Sherlock, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sherlock : Laisse moi en paix, je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux.

Mycroft : Non, je t'interdis de te détruire comme tu le fais. Tu te détruis et tu risques de détruire tout ce que nous avons reconstruit ensemble avec maman.

Sherlock : Je m'en fous, tu crois peut être que partager le même sang, fais de nous une famille mais regarde avec notre père.

Mycroft : Tu ne me laisses pas la choix. _Prenant son téléphone _: Vous pouvez entrer.

Pas moins de six policiers entrèrent dans l'appartement, menottant Sherlock et fouillant le logement.

Inspecteur : Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage et possession de stupéfiants. Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade à partir de maintenant 18h00, je vous place en garde à vue. Vous avez le droir de garder le silence…

Sherlock s'en sortit avec une obligation de soins, le jour du passage devant le juge, il croisa son frère et sa mère enfin la femme qui depuis bientôt vingt quatre ans l'avait élevé comme tel.

Sherlock : Pourquoi tu l'as amené ?

Femme : Sherlock, tu ne devrais pas la laisser te faire ça.

Sherlock : Mycroft, en plus de tout le reste tu m'as fait surveiller. Jamais plus, je ne te considèrerais comme mon frère.

Il était resté trois mois dans un centre, puis il avait tenu bon, il s'était accroché pour rester clean. Créer le travail de détective consultant l'avait beaucoup aidé, Lestrade et John avaient été ces 2 piliers de soutien. Mycroft, dans une toute autre mesure, il voulait s'affranchir de lui définitivement. Il était décidé à ne plus lui faire confiance à lui ou à quiconque.

**Fin du flash back**

Sherlock avait pris conscience de tout cela au cours des dix huit derniers mois, il espérait juste que Mycroft et lui en auraient terminé avec ce qu'ils devaient accomplir, John et Greg accepteraient de leur pardonner ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir au nom de leur protection. S'ils refusaient, ils le comprendraient très bien mais cela ferait mal. Une douleur insondable l'atteignit en plein cœur jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, ce ne serait qu'une déconvenue de plus dans la longue liste de celles qui avaient sillonné sa vie. Mais cette dernière était de loin celle qui lui causait la plus grande souffrance.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Ils se tenaient tous deux face à la maison où vivait John. Finalement, passer à l'improviste à la fin de ce qu'il devait faire ne s'était pas présenté. Ils avaient reçu un appel signalant un meurtre étrange…


	8. Chapter 8

**RETROUVAILLES ET DEBUT D'ENQUETE**

**Deux mois plus tard**

Ils se tenaient tous deux face à la maison où vivait John. Finalement, passer à l'improviste à la fin de ce qu'il devait faire ne s'était pas présenté. Ils avaient reçu un appel signalant un meurtre étrange. Ce n'était pas John qui les avait avertis mais la personne la plus chère à leur cœur celle qui les avait aimés, élevés et éduqués depuis respectivement leurs 11 et 8 ans. Elle avait pris contact avec eux, il y a à peine quelques heures. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur John le visage dur et fermé.

John: Sherlock, Mycroft.

Sherlock, Mycroft: Bonjour, John.

John: Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de venir mais n'ayant pas le choix, je vais devoir faire avec. Je vais vous montrer les lieux du crime et vous donner tout ce que j'ai pu récolter mais je ne veux plus vous voir ensuite.

Sherlock : John, il faut que…

John _haussant la voix _: Non, je ne t'écouterais pas trop de choses se sont passées. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi, votre égo est tellement développé que vous vous suffisez à vous-même..

Mycroft : S'il te plait, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

John : J'en sais déjà trop beaucoup trop malheureusement sur votre compte. Votre égoisme et votre suffisance n'ont rien à envier à celle de Moriarty. Même lui s'est montré moins cruel.

Mycroft : John…

Voix : Ca suffit tous les trois maintenant. Remettez les explications à plus tard.

John : Merry, que faites-vous là ?

Merry : Je suis venue éviter les disputes, un homme est mort et c'est de cela qu'il faut s'occuper en premier.

Mycroft : Mais…

Merry : Pas de mais qui tienne Mycroft Demetrius Holmes. Vous règlerez cela une fois l'enquête bouclée en attendant je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Mycroft _baissant les yeux _: Bien, maman.

John : Maman, mais… mais…

Merry : Je suis leur mère malheureusement pour moi.

John : Depuis tout ce temps, vous saviez qui j'étais et n'avez pas jugé bon de me dire qui vous étiez.

Merry : Franchement, John croyez vous sincèrement que si je vous avais dit qui j'étais, nous nous serions liés d'amitié.

John : Non… enfin je ne sais pas.

Merry : Je n'étais pas là pour vous surveiller, je vous le jure, je vis à Hartfield depuis 15 ans maintenant.

John : Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Merry : Plus tard, les explications. Filez sur les lieux du crime.

Les trois hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent en direction de la voiture. Le trajet ne dura que dix minutes qui parut à chacun une éternité. Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle était pesant, lourd de non dits. John éprouvait un double sentiment de trahison. Dire que c'était lui qui avait dû faire les constatations préliminaires sur le corps de Carstile. Cet homme de son vivant ne lui avait inspiré aucune sympathie. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, c'était un homme arrogant et orgueilleux, imbu de son statut social.

**Flash back**

John venait à peine d'ouvrir son cabinet et déjà cinq personnes attendaient dans la salle d'attente, dont la moyenne d'âge tournait aux environs de soixante quinze ans. Pas de doute, la nouvelle de son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Toute la matinée, il ne cessa d'être occupé du renouvellement d'ordonnance aux petites infections de saison. John s'apprêtait à quitter le cabinet quand le téléphone sonna.

John : Docteur Watson, que puis je faire pour vous ?

Voix féminine : Bonjour, usine de Hartfield, il y a eu un accident, il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite.

John : Indiquez-moi la route à suivre depuis la sortie du village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait le cabinet se dirigeant au Sud du village sur une petite route de campagne. Il appréciait l'agréable contact de l'air frais sur son visage, la moto était un vrai petit bijou, facile à conduire. Arrivant devant un bâtiment gris des années 50, il fut accueilli par un homme entre deux âges.

Homme : Par ici docteur.

John : Que s'est-il passé ?

Homme : Un problème avec une machine.

Il ne put en tirer plus d'information. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit, fut consternant. Les autres ouvriers poursuivaient leur travail pendant qu'un homme tenait son bras recouvert d'un pansement de fortune.

John : Je suis le docteur Watson, comment vous appelez vous ?

Blessé : Tom Chapman, docteur.

John : Très bien M Chapman. Je vais vous examiner.

John commença à examiner le jeune homme mais il dut très vite se rendre à l'évidence.

John : J'ai besoin que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance.

Cependant, personne ne semblait réagir.

John : Vous m'entendez, cet homme a besoin d'être conduit à l'hôpital sans quoi il risque de perdre l'usage de son bras.

Deux personnes avaient finalement arrêté le travail quand Carstile apparut.

Carstile : Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'avais dit pas d'interruption de travail, cela sera retiré de votre salaire.

John : Qui êtes-vous ?

Cardtile : Je suis le directeur de cette usine et c'est moi qui décide l'arrêt du travail.

John : Vous êtes complètement irresponsable, cet homme pourrait se vider de son sang. J'ai fait appeler une ambulance, vous risquez la condamnation pour non assistance à personne en danger et mis en danger de la vie d'autrui.

Carstile : De quel droit ?

John : Le droit, je le prends M Carstile.

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Carstile et lui étaient à couteaux tirés, John se battait pour que Carstile débarrasse le plancher, il était même allé jusqu'à chercher des investisseurs prêts à racheter l'usine malheureusement toutes ses tentatives s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Puis un matin, un appel affolé au cabinet du seul offiicier de police de Hartfield lui demandant de se rendre de toute urgence chez Carstile.

**Flash back**

Il pénétra dans une bâtisse du seizième siècle, l'agent Davis l'attendait à l'étage.

John : Bonjour, agent Davis, que se passe-t-il ?

Davis : On a besoin de vous pour le certificat de décès.

Il le découvrit dans le bureau, si ce n'est la tâche ensanglantée qui ornait sa chemise, on aurait pu le croire endormi. De ses derniers mois passés avec Sherlock Holmes, il avait appris l'art de la déduction à un degré moindre que celui de son ami mais suffisant pour pour analyser la pièce avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. L'endroit semblait totalement ordonné, il n'y avait pas de trace de bagarre. Pourtant, la porte était fracturée…

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Enquête**

Il le découvrit dans le bureau, si ce n'est la tâche ensanglantée qui ornait sa chemise, on aurait pu le croire endormi. De ses derniers mois passés avec Sherlock Holmes, il avait appris l'art de la déduction à un degré moindre que celui de son ami mais suffisant pour analyser la pièce avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. L'endroit semblait totalement ordonné, il n'y avait pas de trace de bagarre. Pourtant, la porte était fracturée.

Sherlock : Bande de crétin incompétents qui a eu l'idée géniale de fracturer cette porte.

Inspecteur : Et bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment… enfin le majordome a pensé que…

Sherlock : Maudit soit les biens pensants, ils ont pu endommager de précieux indices.

Inspecteur : Et d'abord, comment savez vous que…

Sherlock : Que quoi. Que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée à double tour et que le jardinier a regardé à travers la fenêtre et a aperçu le corps. Il a alerté le majordome qui pensant que Carstile avait un malaise a défoncé la porte. Rien l'a que de très évident.

Inspecteur : Evident pour vous apparemment.

Sherlock : Elémentaire, le majordome se massait l'épaule signe d'un contact brutal avec un objet en bois aux vues des éclats qui se trouvaient sur sa veste. Puis comme ce bon vieux chêne anglais résistait, il y est allé à coups de pieds. Il a laissé des traces un peu partout sur la porte. Quand au jardinier, la trace de ses mains couvertes de terre est clairement visible sur la fenêtre.

Inspecteur : Mais…

Sherlock : Silence, dehors et fermez la porte derrière vous. Vous pensez trop fort.

John : Faites ce qu'il vous dit. Mieux vaut pour vous ne pas poser de question.

Le policier quitta la pièce non sans un regard courroucé à l'égard des 3 hommes.

Sherlock : Bien, enfin tranquilles. Qu'avons-nous là ?

L'examen minutieux des lieux et du corps leur prit trois bonnes heures. Sherlock poussa finalement un soupir d'exaspération.

Sherlock : Nous n'apprendrons rien de plus ici pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Sortons d'ici.

John : Je vous laisse, j'accompagne le corps à la morgue. Je vais autopsier moi-même le corps et j'enverrais les prélèvements non analysables sur place à Molly.

Sherlock : Parfait, préviens moi dès que tu auras les résultats. Mycroft, tu n'as pas une guerre à déclencher.

Mycroft : Non, je suis tout à toi pour quelques temps du moins.

John _ironique _: L'amour fraternel est là, il ne manquait plus que cela.

Sherlock : Plus tard s'il te plait John.

John : Depuis quand connais tu les formules de politesse ?

Sherlock : Je sais que tu nous en veux mais il y a une explication concrète à tout cela.

John : Je l'ai dit et je le répète. Je ne veux pas de vos explications, il est trop tard.

Et John parti, les laissant tous les deux plantés là sans pouvoir réagir. Tous deux passèrent la journée dans la campagne environnante, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour déjeuner. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand Mycroft indiqua à Sherlock.

Mycroft : Je dois partir pour quelques heures, je reviens ce soir peut être demain.

Sherlock : En pleine enquête.

Mycroft : Le gouvernement n'attend pas, je reviens dès que possible.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Sherlock rentra chez sa mère.

Sherlock : Mycroft ne rentrera que tard dans la nuit voir demain matin. Le gouvernement a besoin de lui de toute urgence.

Merry : Cesse un peu le mauvais esprit.

John rentrait chez lui, l'autopsie du corps n'avait pas permis de donner d'indices particuliers. L'arme était non identifiable, la balle était bien trop déformée pour donner un quelconque indice sur la nature de l'arme qui avait été utilisée. Quand il avait voulu contacter Sherlock, il s'était aperçu qu'un portable dernier cri avait été glissé dans sa poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les frères Holmes auraient très bien pu devenir de très grands pick Pocket s'ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être du côté de la loi. Ce soir-la, il renonça à aller voir Merry, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'entretenir une discussion avec elle pour le moment. Il avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir.

Il était près de 23 heures lorsqu'il reçut un message sur le portable.

_« Retrouves moi chez Carstile. MH »_

Il l'ignora superbement mais les messages se poursuivaient jusqu'à un dernier message plus alarmant.

_« Urgent, prends ton »_

Il tenta de résister car la notion d'urgence des frères Holmes n'étaient pas celles du commun des mortels, il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises. Cependant, si pour une fois, il s'agissait d'une véritable urgence et qu'il arrivait quelques choses à son compagnon, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne retint pas l'usage mental du terme compagnon, ne voulant pas s'y attarder. Il vit la voiture sur le chemin en lisière de propriétaire laissant la moto également. Le manoir semblait vide de tout occupant, les policiers avaient demandé aux domestiques de quitter la propriété pour quelques jours. D'après les derniers messages de Mycroft, celui-ci se trouvait dans le bureau de Carstile. Pénétrant dans celui-ci, il ne vit personne et buta sur un objet au sol. Se baissant, il découvrit le portable de Mycroft. Un sentiment de panique le prit à la gorge.

John _criant _: Mycroft.

Allumant la lumière, ce fut des traces de sang montrant que quelqu'un avait été traîné au sol. Concentré et inquiet, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Il sentit une arme entre ses omoplates.

Voix : Ne bougez pas et donnez moi votre arme. Doucement.

John _obéissant _: Qu'avez-vous fait de Mycroft ?

Voix : Qui ?

John : L'homme qui est ici avant moi.

Voix : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt le rejoindre. Vers la bibliothèque, on se presse. Tirez sur le livre de Goethe.

La bibliothèque s'ouvrit et John fut poussé à l'intérieur. Voilà enfin l'explication, au meurtre avec une porte fermée à clé. Ils descendirent dans ce qu'il semblait être un réseau de galeries souterraines bien antérieur à la maison d'origine. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une trappe sur le sol.

Voix : Ouvre et descend l'échelle.

Une fois en bas, John vit la trappe se refermer. Il avait conservé une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma, le spectacle qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'inquiétude. Mycroft gisait au sol inconscient le visage ensanglanté. N'osant pas le bouger de crainte d'aggraver les blessures éventuelles. Il l'examina du mieux qu'il pouvait, seule la blessure à la tête semblait être inquétante mais dans le noir quasi complet, il était difficile d'évaluer une commotion cérébrale voir un traumatisme crânien. Il fit alors ce qui lui semblait la meilleure option et s'assit au sol déposant délicatement la tête de Mycroft sur ses genoux.

John_ lui tapotant doucement le visage _: Mycroft, tu m'entends, réponds moi. Je t'en prie…

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite après de petites vacances.

**Chapitre 10 : Réminiscences**

Il fit alors ce qui lui semblait la meilleure option et s'assit au sol déposant délicatement la tête de Mycroft sur ses genoux.

John_ lui tapotant doucement le visage _: Mycroft, tu m'entends, réponds moi. Je t'en prie, fichue tête de mule.

Il berçait doucement Mycroft se remémorant les évènements qui les avaient conduits tous les deux ici.

**Flash back**

**Londres, deux mois plus tôt**

Voilà quelques jours maintenant que Sherlock et John enquêtait sur une affaire qui pour le célèbre détective correspondait à une certaine banalité. Sherlock s'en plaignait allègrement auprès de tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. John prenait son mal en patience en espérant toute l'affaire serait rapidement résolue car le comportement de Sherlock devenait de plus en plus pénible avec les jours qui défilaient.

Cependant, une chose lui semblait suspecte dans l'attitude de Sherlock, quelque chose clochait mais il ne parvenait pas à en définir la nature exacte et cela le perturbait d'autant plus que Mycroft semblait lui aussi plus distant. Bon, c'est vrai, les 2 frères n'étaient pas des modèles de communication, l'un n'était pas bavard, l'autre parlait de tout et de rien afin de contourner un sujet épineux. Là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître en dix-huit mois d'amitié et dix mois en couple.

Sherlock et John rentraient à pieds tranquillement lorsque la voiture maintenant familière de Mycroft les accosta. Anthea en sortit d'une parfaite élégance comme d'habitude.

Anthea : Messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sherlock : Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Nous avons une enquête urgente qu'il attende la fin pour nous ennuyer. J'ai besoin de John à cent pour cent.

L'insinuation et le regard qu'il jeta à son ami étaient suffisamment éloquents pour en faire rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se souviendrait longtemps de la première fois où Mycroft et lui avaient fait l'amour. Il s'était fait le plus discret possible en rentrant au petit jour au 221b Baker Street marquant une légère claudication. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière et avait retiré ses chaussures. Il manqua un arrêt cardiaque lorsque la lumière s'alluma subitement, Sherlock était installé parfaitement immobile dans le canapé.

Sherlock _lui lançant son ancienne canne _: Je crois que tu auras besoin de ça pendant quelques jours.

John _rougissant _: Tu… _Secouant la tête _: Non, laisses tomber… enfin, oui je veux savoir.

Sherlock : Voilà deux mois que Mycroft et toi sortez ensemble. Ne nies pas, tu sais très bien que lui et toi vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. Et vu ta discrète élégance d'hier soir, ton nouvel après rasage ainsi que la crème pour le corps hors de prix qui t'a été offerte me donne une bonne idée de ce qui a pu se passer hier soir.

John : Tu veux peut être les détails à moins que tu ne les connaisses déjà.

Heureusement pour lui, Sherlock n'était pas du genre à s'éterniser sur ce qu'il jugeait comme des détails futiles surtout depuis que Sherlock s'était trouvé une nouvelle occupation en la personne de l'inspecteur Grégory Lestrade. Le sujet revenait de temps en temps sur le tapis par quelques piques bien senties de la part de Sherlock.

La voiture ne les conduisit pas à leur lieu de rencontre habituel avec Mycroft mais à l'extérieur de Londres loin de toute habitation. Ils trouvèrent Mycroft devant ce qu'il semblait être une entrée de boomker.

Sherlock : Mycroft, quelle déplaisante nouvelle vas-tu m'apporter aujourd'hui ?

Mycroft : Ce n'est pas pour toi que je vous ai fait venir.

Sherlock : Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir.

Mycroft : John, tu es en état d'arrestation pour vol de documents classés secret défense et par conséquent espionnage.

John : Quoi, mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Mycroft : Inutile de nier, nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires.

John : Tu me connais, je suis incapable de faire ce dont tu m'accuses.

Mycroft : Je ne vois aucune raison puisque tu n'as jamais eu notre confiance, nous ne la donnons à personne.

John : Pardon, voilà près d'un an qu'on est ensemble dix-huit mois qu'on se connaît et jamais vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance.

Mycroft : Emmenez-le.

Il fut escorter par deux types à la carrure imposante mais il ne songea même pas à protester tant il était abattu et résigné. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient un fort sentiment de colère et de déception le gagna. Comment n'avait il rien pu voir ? Dire qu'il avait été assez bête pour refuser des offres de boulot très intéressantes pour rester aux côtés de ses 2 hommes pour quel résultat. Il s'était vu haï, méprisé et jugé sans aucune possibilité de se défendre mais dès qu'on, viendrait l'interroger, il se défendrait bec et ongle et prouverait son innocence.

L'occasion ne se présenta cependant pas de la façon dont il s'attendait. Il s'est retrouvé enfermé trois jours et trois nuits dans une cellule sans fenêtre avec une lumière artificielle. Personne ne lui adressa la parole apparemment, ils avaient reçu des instructions. Il était bien nourri et traité. Il était 6 heures au matin du quatrième jour lorsque Mycroft ouvrit la porte.

Mycroft : Tu peux sortir, tu es libre.

John : Comme ça, pas d'interrogatoire serré, qu'est il arrivé à tes preuves irréfutables ?

Mycroft : Finalement, nos recherches ont prouvé ton innocence, c'était l'œuvre de Moriarty.

John : Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant reprendre tranquillement ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non, cette fois, Sherlock et toi êtes allés beaucoup trop loin. Je suppose qu'Anthea m'attend alors bonne journée Mycroft.

Dans la voiture, il se dit que la réaction de Mycroft à sa libération, ne faisait que le conforter dans sa décision. Il demanda à ce qu'on l'arrête au centre médical où il travaillait mais ne réalisa même pas que ses collègues ne l'interrogent sur son absence. Il apporta sa lettre de démission et récupéra les quelques affaires sur place.

**Fin du flash back**

John : Allez, réveilles-toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit. Promis, j'accepterais d'écouter ce que tu as me dire mais reviens à toi.

Mycroft _ouvrant brusquement les yeux _: C'est bien vrai ça, alors je pense te l'accorder…

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Révélations et fin d'enquête**

John : Allez, réveilles-toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit. Promis, j'accepterais d'écouter ce que tu as me dire mais reviens à toi.

Mycroft _ouvrant brusquement les yeux _: C'est bien vrai ça, alors je pense te l'accorder.

John sous le choc, lâcha brutalement Mycroft dont la tête heurta le sol.

Mycroft _se massant la nuque _: Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment un remède idéal à donner à un patient que de lui redonner un second coup sur la tête en moins de quelques heures.

John : Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta morgue habituelle c'est que le coup devait être moins grave que je ne le pensais.

Mycroft : Sans doute.

John : Depuis combien de temps était inconscient.

Mycroft : Je ne sais pas, quelle heure est il ?

John : Une heure. Ton dernier message datait de 23h15, tu me demandais de venir armer. Que s'est il passé ?

Mycroft : J'ai quitté Hartfield dans l'après midi pour me rendre à Londres pour affaires.

John : Comment t'es tu retrouvé au manoir ?

Mycroft : Sherlock et moi, nous avons passé une bonne partie de notre journée à parcourir le manoir en tout sens et quelque chose me chiffonnait. J'ai demandé une recherche sur l'histoire et l'architecture de la maison.

John : Je suppose que tu y as découvert ses souterrains.

Mycroft : Ce n'est pas ce que j'y ai trouvé mais plutôt ce que je n'y ai pas trouvé qui m'a intrigué. La construction actuelle date du début de l'ère victorienne mais auparavant se trouvait les ruines d'un monastère détruit sous le règne d'Henri VIII. Rien n'y avait été construit avant car on considérant les lieux hantés.

John : Ce n'est pas des fantômes mais des catholiques qui continuaient à pratiquer leur culte dans les souterrains qui couraient sous le monastère.

Mycroft : Exactement, je suis impressionné.

John _énervé _: Contrairement à ce que les frères Holmes pensent, je ne suis pas un complet inculte.

Mycroft : Sherlock et moi ne l'avons jamais pensé.

John : Non, pourtant c'est bien ce que j'ai éprouvé.

Mycroft : Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués pour exprimer de la reconnaissance…

John : Le vraiment est de trop. Oh, et puis inutile de continuer à en parler, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Donnes moi, un coup de main en tenant la lampe torche dans la direction de la trappe.

John : Il commença par chercher une serrure ou à défaut les gonds. Malheureusement, pas de traces et les gonds étaient couverts par des siècles impossibles à dévisser. Tout cela dans un silence absolu, John n'était pas prêt à entendre ce que les frères avaient à dire mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer bien longtemps surtout dans un endroit aussi exigu et voyant la torche vaciller.

John : Ne t'endors pas, tu as peut être une commotion cérébrale. Tu as prévenu Sherlock avant de m'envoyer les SMS.

Mycroft : Non, il me croit encore à Londres.

John : Il y a des fois où je me demande qui est le plus idiot des nous 3. Si je n'avais pas répondu à ton message, tu aurais passé la nuit ici seul inconscient.

Mycroft : Une chance que tu sois venu malgré nos désaccords.

John : Le terme désaccord est un euphémisme.

Mycroft : Je crois qu'il est temps que tu tiennes ton accord.

John : Accord donné après tromperie.

Mycroft : La parole donnée ne se renie pas. Et puis, le temps qu'on nous retrouve, notre conversation sera terminée.

John : Très bien, j'accepte mais en aucun cas cela signifie que je pardonnerais à tous les deux.

Mycroft : Je le comprends, c'était un risque que nous étions prêts à courir lorsque nous avons mis au point ce plan.

John : Un plan… quel plan ? Non, tu n'es pas sérieux, je refuse de croire que…

Mycroft : Laisses moi te donner toutes les informations. Ensuite, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras.

Mycroft remonta alors dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash back**

Deux mois plus tôt, 221b Baker Street

Sherlock était comme à son habitude affalé sur le canapé, aucune enquête pour le moment, pas d'expériences en cours et John était parti travailler un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pour comble de malchance, John avait pris la précaution de mettre son arme à l'abri donc il ne pourrait même pas se faire la joie de tirer dans un mur. La porte s'ouvrit sur son frère, il ne manquait plus que lui pour finir sa journée en beauté.

Sherlock : Mycroft, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

Mycroft : Sherlock, c'est sérieux.

Sherlock : Avec toi, tout est toujours sérieux. Quel est le secret défense qui a encore été volé ?

Mycroft : Des plans d'une base de lancement de missile que nous ne sommes pas sensés posséder.

Sherlock : Tu connais déjà le coupable aux vues de ton regard.

Mycroft _posant sur la table des clichés et autres documents _: Regardes par toi-même.

Sherlock : Nous savions que cela pouvait arriver, que ça devait arriver.

Mycroft : Diviser pour mieux régner.

Sherlock : Moriarty, encore et toujours lui.

Mycroft : Tu es prêt, il va nous en vouloir, se sentir trahi.

Sherlock : Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui dire la vérité risquerait de le mettre en danger. Il faut mettre un terme à tout cela de façon définitive.

Mycroft : Alors, nous sommes d'accord.

Quelques jours plus tard, le temps pour Mycroft de tout organiser, John était arrêté et mis au secret, puis relâché 3 jours plus tard. Mycroft et Sherlock traquèrent alors l'ensemble de la bande au cours des deux mois qui suivirent. Avec la rage du désespoir, ils s'attaquèrent une à une toutes les têtes du monstre le touchant finalement au cœur. Moriarty avait fini par se suicider avant son arrestation.

**Fin du flash back**

Mycroft : Nous avons cherché à te protéger en t'éloignant de nous. Tant que Moriarty te croyait éloigner à jamais, il ne risquait pas de s'attaquer à toi.

John : Laisses moi résumer, tu essaies de me dire que vous m'avez souffrir l'enfer pour me protéger. Vous avez voulu détruire l'amitié et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour chacun de vous. Vous êtes dingue, je savais que vous étiez atteints mais pas à ce point là. Qu'attends-tu de moi que je te pardonne ?

Mycroft : Je ne te demande rien, je sais que ce que nous avons fait est impardonnable à tes yeux mais je pense que tu méritais de savoir la vérité.

John était stupéfait la résignation qu'il lisait sur le visage de Mycroft était tellement flagrante qu'il ignorait comment réagir. Il n'eut rien le temps de se faire d'autres réflexions que la trappe se mit à grincer, il se mit en position de combat prêt à se défendre…

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Fin d'enquête **

John était stupéfait la résignation qu'il lisait sur le visage de Mycroft était tellement flagrante qu'il ignorait comment réagir. Il n'eut rien le temps de se faire d'autres réflexions que la trappe se mit à grincer, il se mit en position de combat prêt à se défendre et défendre Mycroft. Il combattrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Voix : Mycroft, John, vous êtes là.

John_ braquant sa torche vers la trappe _: Sherlock ?

Sherlock : Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

John : Je ne sais pas le meurtrier peut être ?

Sherlock : L'un de vous est il blessé ?

John : Ton frère va avoir besoin d'aide, il a reçu un coup sur la tête mais il est conscient.

Sherlock : C'est grave ?

John : Il faut attendre de sortir pour voir mais je ne pense pas. Les frères Holmes ont la peau dure.

Mycroft : Je suis là aussi merci de ne pas m'ignorer.

John : Notre conservation n'est pas finie, ne l'oublies pas. _L'aidant à se relever _: Allez, appuies toi sur moi.

Il soutint ensuite Mycroft et le souleva pour sortir de ce trou. Ce dernier profita autant que possible de cet agréable contact bien que bref. Ce fut le regard inquiet de Sherlock qui lui fit revenir à la réalité. Ce regard, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et il s'en réjouit. Une petite lueur d'espoir venait de surgir après ces années de tension entre eux mais il ne dit rien ayant peur de briser cet instant magique. Il accepta bien volontiers la main tendue de son frère. John sortit quelques instants plus tard. Les 3 hommes sortirent en montant les escaliers, Sherlock et John soutenant Mycroft , ils prirent un rythme lent. Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et installèrent Mycroft sur un fauteuil.

John : Sherlock, surveilles le pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas, je vais chercher ma sacoche.

Sherlock : Inutile, je vais demander à un policier d'aller la chercher.

John : La police, tu les as prévenus.

Sherlock : Oui dès que j'ai su qui était l'assassin.

John : Comment ?

Sherlock : Plus tard.

Un jeune agent apporta la mallette de John qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour ausculter Mycroft. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il put poser un diagnostic à peu près complet. Il apposa un bandage sur la tête de Mycroft.

John : Il ne semble pas y avoir de trace de commotion mais tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture. Pour le reste, je ne vois pas de fracture ce qui est un miracle vu la façon dont il t'a traîné et balancé dans ce trou. Tu risques d'avoir quelques magnifiques hématomes à peu près partout.

Mycroft : Je survivrais en terme clair. Maintenant, Sherlock si tu nous expliquais tout cela.

Sherlock : Tout d'abord, voici notre assassin et votre agresseur.

Un homme dans un état assez pitoyable se présenta devant eux, il boitait, devait avoir des côtes cassées, un énorme cocard à l'œil droit et un bleu qui lui déformait la moitié de la machoire.

Sherlock _voyant le regard de John _: Il est tombé dans les escaliers en voulant s'enfuir.

John : Combien de fois ?( référence saison 2 épisode 1 Un scandale à Buckingham)

Sherlock : Combien de fois quoi

John : Combien de fois est-il… _Secouant la tête _: Non, laisses tomber, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Mycroft : Que s'est il passé exactement et comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?

Sherlock : Rien de plus élémentaire John.

**Flash back**

Sherlock contemplait par la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre la campagne environnante, c'est dans ces instants là que John et Greg lui manquaient le plus. En effet, depuis 2 mois maintenant, il n'avait plus personne à qui confier ses idées brillantes. Mycroft était là bien sur mais son frère ayant les même capacités de déduction, partager ses idées l'agaçait plus qu'il ne l'aidait. Mycroft, ayant toujours son grain de sel à ajouter quelques choses qu'il n'avait pas vu assez vite ou pas vu du tout.

Là, il avait eu une brillante idée et personne avec qui la partager quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'Anthea que pouvait bien vouloir l'ombre de son frère.

Anthea : Sherlock, ça fait 4 fois que je tente de vous contacter.

Sherlock : Pourquoi mon frère a provoqué la fin du monde et vous a chargé de m'en avertir ?

Anthea : C'est lui que je cherche à joindre. Son portable sonne dans le vides depuis plus d'une heure.

Sherlock : Je croyais qu'il était avec vous à Londres.

Anthéa : Il est parti vers 20 heures 30 pour Hartfield, je devais le rappeler pour une vérification qu'il m'avait demandée.

Sherlock : Il n'est pas ici, vous avez localisé son portable.

Anthéa : Impossible, le réseau est extrêmement difficile à avoir dans cette région.

Sherlock : Quelles étaient les recherches qu'il vous a demandées ?

Anthéa : Rien de secret défense si c'est ce que vous entendez par là.

Sherlock : Je pensais plus tôt à de la généalogie, l'historique d'une demeure.

Anthéa : Oui, après son tour des les archives de Londres, il m'a demandé d'approfondir…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sherlock avait déjà raccroché. Il savait exactement où trouver son frère et espérait arriver à temps, si ce salopard lui avait fait le moindre mal, il le tuerait de ses propres mains car qu'il le veuille ou non jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si Mycroft venait à mourir. La découverte de la moto de John et de la voiture de son frère camouflées à proximité du manoir ne fit qu'amplifier son inquiétude.

Pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, il trouva l'assassin masqué en train de fouiller le bureau.

Sherlock_ sortant une liasse de document de son manteau _: C'est cela que vous cher…

Il s'arrêta voyant le téléphone de son frère au sol et n'eut pas besoin de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Il se projeta en avant empêchant l'agresseur de sortir son arme. Sherlock se déchaîna alors de toute sa violence. Juste avant l'arrivée de la police, il le prit par le col.

Sherlock_ lui crachant au visage _: Je te jure que ce que je t'ai fait n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui t'arriveras si tu leur as fait le moindre mal.

Il ouvrit la porte secrète et descendit les escaliers voyant les traces de sang sur les marches, son inquiétude ne fit que se renforcer.

**Fin du flash back**

Sherlock : Voilà, ce gentleman n'est autre que le fils du propriétaire précédent M Sweening.

Sweening : Ce type n'avait aucun droit d'être ici…

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Retour à Londres**

Sherlock : Voilà, ce gentleman n'est autre que le fils du propriétaire précédent M Sweening.

Sweening : Ce type n'avait aucun droit d'être ici.

Sherlock : A priori, ce cher M Carstisle était loin d'être un citoyen modèle.

Sweening : Il a dépossédé ma famille de tout ce qu'elle possédait. Mon père s'est suicidé par sa faute, j'avais 8 ans et je me suis juré de tout faire pour le venger et rétablir l'honneur de ma famille.

Sherlock : Carstisle était spécialisé dans le rachat d'entreprise en faillite sauf que c'était lui le responsable de ses faillites avec des menaces et des pots de vin.

Sweening : Quand il était sur que la société était au plus bas il la rachetait pour une bouchée de pain. Pour mon père, la somme obtenue était à peine suffisante pour couvrir les dettes.

Sherlock : Pourquoi, après plus de 20 ans vous êtes vous attaqué à lui ?

Sweening : C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réunir les preuves de ses malversations. Il ne manquait que ceux de son coffre.

Sherlock : Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé.

Sweening : Il n'était plus à l'emplacement de mon enfance.

Sherlock : Vous ignoriez que la méfiance de Carstisle lui faisait déplacer constamment ce cofffre.

Sweening : Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais il m'y a obligé. Il me regardait avec ce petit air suffisant. Il m'a ri au nez et j'ai pété un plomb, je l'ai tué.

Peu avant l'aube, Mycroft et John se retrouvèrent dans le cabinet du médecin pendant que John faisait des points de suture à l'aîné des Holmes. Ce dernier commençait à ressentir la fatigue cumulée aussi sa langue se délia-t-elle.

Mycroft : Qu'entendais-tu par la conversation n'est pas terminée ?

John : Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour en parler.

Mycroft : Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de meilleure occasion. Tu ne peux pas te désister, tu es entrain de me recoudre, serment d'Hypocrate oblige.

John : Oui mais je peux aussi te faire souffrir.

Mycroft : Tu ne ferais de mal à personne volontairement.

John _en tirant sur le fil un peu plus fort_: Il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle.

Mycroft _grimaçant légèrement _: Ca va, j'ai compris inutile d'y aller si fort.

John : Cette conversation, je l'aurais mais avec Sherlock et toi et après quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur. J'en ai terminé.

Mycroft : Très bien, je…

Il se leva et eut un étourdissement devant se rasseoir quasiment immédiatement après.

Mycroft : Juste quelques instants.

John : Inutile, tu vas rester ici et dormi. J'avertis Sherlock, ne bouge pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait et aidait Mycroft à monter les escaliers conduisant à l'appartement. John l'aida ensuite à se déshabiller tout en le conduisant dans sa chambre où à la grande surprise de Mycroft, il s'allongea à ses côtés sans un mot. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était quinze heures de l'après midi, il n'osa pas bouger cependant craignant de devoir rompre le contact des bras qui l'entouraient. John dans son sommeil s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

John _gardant les yeux clos _: Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu es réveillé. Inutile de prolonger ce moment.

Il se leva alors sans douceur.

John : Vas prendre une douche, je nous prépare de quoi manger.

Mycroft : Très bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain se dirigeant vers la cuisine alléché par une odeur d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de thé.

Mycroft : Ca sent très bon.

John : C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire en si peu de temps.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement dans un lourd silence, fait de non dits et d'espoir. A l'heure du thé, Sherlock vint les rejoindre, ils s'installèrent tous les 3 au salon.

John : Mycroft m'a tout expliqué.

Sherlock : Et que vas-tu faire ? Veux-tu toujours de nous dans ta vie ?

John : Je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard des 2 frères.

John : Je vous demande de me laisser du temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. De savoir si je peux vous pardonner.

Mycroft : Combien de temps ?

John : Je l'ignore ce que je vous demande c'est de me laisser seul, de ne pas tenter de me joindre. Même si je reviens, il me faudra trouver un remplaçant, si je découvre que l'un de vous manigance quoi que ce soit pour en trouver un tant que je ne suis pas prêt, je vous préviens que je ferais en sorte de disparaître de vos vies sans laisser aucune trace. On est d'accord.

Les frères Holmes consentirent à cela, un faible espoir valait mieux que pas d'espoir du tout. Ils quittèrent Hartfield dès le lendemain matin, non sans avoir préalablement saluer John une dernière fois.

**Une semaine plus tard**

C'est en rentrant chez lui que John découvrit la voiture de Lestrade devant chez lui. Ce dernier l'attendait devant la porte de l'appartement. Il le fit entrer sans un mot lui indiquant le canapé du salon. Il revint quelques minutes avec un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux.

John : Il t'a tout dit.

Greg : Oui.

John : Qu'en penses-tu ?

Greg : Je ne sais pas, j'ai écarté Sherlock de toute enquête après ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Je l'ai également écarté de ma vie.

John : Que vas-tu faire ?

Greg : Je crois que je vais lui proposer de reprendre les enquêtes à mes côté.

John : Un test pour voir s'il veut reprendre également votre relation.

Greg : Si c'est le cas, il devra me le prouver cette fois hors de question que je lâche quoi que ce soit sans avoir une réponse concrète. Et toi…

**Londres, deux semaines plus tard**

Greg se trouvait à l'hôpital de St James, il avait tenté de contacter John sans résultat. Mycroft et Sherlock étaient hospitalisés et il fallait en avertir John mais malgré 3 tentatives seul la messagerie était là. Il aperçut alors Anthea qui se dirigea vers lui.

Anthea : Le docteur Watson a quitté Hartfield sans laisser de traces. Il est introuvable depuis hier…

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Inquiétude**

**Londres, deux semaines plus tard**

Greg se trouvait à l'hôpital de St James, il avait tenté de contacter John sans résultat. Mycroft et Sherlock étaient hospitalisés et il fallait en avertir John mais malgré 3 tentatives seul la messagerie était là. Il aperçut alors Anthea qui se dirigea vers lui.

Anthea : Le docteur Watson a quitté Hartfield sans laisser de traces. Il est introuvable depuis hier.

Greg : Comment ça introuvable, les gens ne disparaissent pas comme ça par magie ?

Anthea : Un nouveau médecin a pris sa place.

Greg : Ne me dites pas que c'était encore l'une des brillantes idées des frères Holmes, ils n'ont donc rien compris.

Anthea : Je ne pense pas que Mycroft ait fait quoi que ce soit dans ce sens.

Greg : Ce ne serait pas la première ni la dernière idiotie qu'ils auraient fait. Cette attente va finir par me rendre fou.

Anrhea : Ils sont les seuls responsables de leurs actes.

Greg : Les deux plus grands génies que je connaisse se montrent parfois aussi stupides et irres… Non, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre ce qu'ils risquaient.

**Flash back**

**Baker Street, 2 jours plus tôt**

Greg se trouvait face au 221b Baker Street, depuis bien dix minutes hésitant entre entrée et s'enfuir en courant. Il avait fait son choix demander de l'aide à Sherlock cela ne signifiait pas évidemment reprendre leur relation. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Il n'y avait pas encore d'enquête mais avait l'intention de faire un effort. Il souffla un grand coup et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il grimpa l'escalier qui le menait à l'appartement et constata que Sherlock avait un mouvement d'humeur aux vues du grincement des cordes du violon. Il était sur le pallier et allait frapper quand la sérénade se termina.

Sherlock : Ne reste pas planter devant la porte, entre.

Greg : Comment as-tu… Non laisses tomber encore une de tes brillantes déductions je ne veux pas le savoir.

Sherlock : Inutile d'utiliser mes capacités intellectuelles, je t'ai aperçu tergiverser dans la rue pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Greg : Je vois que tu te montres toujours aussi charmant.

Sherlock : Tu veux du thé.

Greg : Toi, préparer quelque chose de comestible.

Sherlock _vexé _: Je suis quand même capable de faire certaines choses en dehors des expériences. Assieds-toi.

Greg : Te voilà presque civilisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés l'un face à l'autre avec une tasse de thé chacun. Un silence s'installa entre eux pesant, et lourd de non dits. Sherlock quitta brusquement la table et s'installa devant la fenêtre.

Sherlock : Bon sang, c'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Greg : De quoi ?

Sherlock : De… de m'excuser.

Greg en resta un instant sans voix mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, maintenant qu'il avait commencé il ne voulait plus s'interrompre.

Sherlock : Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau comme je te l'ai dit mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Un masque que j'ai mis, il y a si longtemps que j'ignore comment m'en débarrasser. Je crois que j'ai voulu attaquer avant qu'on m'attaque pour éviter de subir à nouveau ce que…

Greg s'était lentement approché de Sherlock jusqu'à poser sur le bras de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas réagir trop accaparé par ses souvenirs.

Sherlock : Disons seulement que je n'ai pas vraiment les bons gênes. Ma mère était une prostituée et mon père.

Et là, il déballa tout, dans les moindres détails, de son enfance à l'âge adulte en passant par les rencontres marquantes de sa vie. Greg resta silencieux tout au long de son discours sachant que l'interrompre risquerait de le bloquer, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il restait une question essentielle pour leur avenir.

Greg : Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ?

Sherlock : Je voulais que tu saches tout qu'on reparte sur des bases saines.

Greg : Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

Sherlock : Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais je voudrais que tu me laisses une seconde chance. Je sais que mes actions ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais je ferais tout pour me racheter.

Greg : Même si nous ne travaillons plus ensemble.

Sherlock : Oui parce que je t'aime et que tu es devenu ma priorité.

Greg : Sherlock, je…

Mycroft : Désolé, d'interrompre dans ce charmant tête-à-tête mais nous avons une urgence.

Sherlock _la tête vers l'extérieur _: Mycroft, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir.

Greg : Sherlock, inutile d'agir ainsi, ça fait deux mois qu'il vit ici.

Sherlock : Comment…

Greg : Les frères Holmes n'ont pas le monopole de la surveillance. Et te connaissant, je me disais qu'il y a toujours un risque.

Mycroft : Trêve de bavardages, j'ai déjà vu avec votre supérieur hiérarchique inspecteur. Nous allons travailler sur une affaire extrêmement délicate.

Greg : La police et le gouvernement sur une cause commune, c'est impossible.

Mycroft : Pourtant, je veux que vous réunissiez une équipe restreinte mais compétente en qui vous avez toute confiance et retrouvez moi à cette adresse.

Greg : Je peux choisir qui je désire et éliminer qui je ne veux pas sans restriction.

Mycroft : Oui.

Greg : Très bien, nous disons donc dans une heure à cette adresse.

Greg partit sans un regard en arrière quand il se retourna arrivé à la porte.

Greg : Sherlock.

Sherlock _se tournant avec une lueur d'espoir _: Oui.

Greg : Tu accompagneras ton frère.

Sherlock : Tu veux de moi.

Greg : Oui sur l'enquête.

Greg partit sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de réagir. Pour l'instant, il y avait cette enquête, ensuite il pourrait parler à cœur ouvert avec cet homme merveilleux et exaspérant qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement, Sherlock est resté un instant bloqué face à la porte.

Mycroft : Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée.

Sherlock : Tu crois qu'il va m'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie.

Mycroft : Je ne peux rien te dire, il a fait le premier pas en venant te voir et en acceptant de retravailler avec toi.

Sherlock : Je lui ai tout dit sur moi et sur notre famille, j'avais besoin qu'il le sache quand bien même il devait être dégoûté.

Mycroft _le serrant dans ses bras _: Sherlock.

Il ne prononça aucune autre parole et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sherlock se laissa faire. Un moment de complicité que chacun accepta avec soulagement après des années de silence…

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour avoir suivi mon histoire dont voici l'avant dernier chapitre, il restera ensuite un dernier chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine.

**Chapitre 14 : Couples ?**

Sherlock : Je lui ai tout dit sur moi et sur notre famille, j'avais besoin qu'il le sache quand bien même il devait être dégoûté.

Mycroft _le serrant dans ses bras _: Sherlock.

Il ne prononça aucune autre parole et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sherlock se laissa faire. Un moment de complicité que chacun accepta avec soulagement après des années de silence, il restait encore des choses à régler mais c'était le premier pas vers la bonne direction.

Mycroft _se ressaisissant le premier _: Allez, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ton inspecteur.

Sherlock : Tu as raison, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'a fait surveiller.

Mycroft : Tout espoir n'est peut être pas perdu s'il a fait ça c'est que ton sort ne lui est pas complètement indifférent.

Sherlock : Je l'espère.

Arrivant devant leur entrepôt habituel, ils pénétrèrent et trouvèrent Greg planté au milieu de celui-ci. Ils y découvrirent également, Donavan et Anderson ainsi que deux autres visages qui ne leur étaient pas totalement inconnus pour les avoir rencontrés lors d'une ou deux enquêtes précédentes.

Mycroft : Bien et messieurs et madame puisque je crois que tout le monde est présent, il est inutile de faire les présentations, je n'ai pas besoin de donner mon nom, sachez simplement que si un seul mot de ce qui va être dit ce soir, à la presse, à vos proches ou quiconque hors de cette pièce, il verra sa carrière disparaître en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ce mot. Suis-je assez clair ?

Pas un son ne se fit entendre, ce qui permit à chacun de réfléchir. Semblant satisfait, il recommença à parler.

Mycroft : Bien maintenant, parlons concret. Nous avons un chantage à la bombe sur Londres avec une démonstration saisissante. Anthéa.

La jeune femme distribua à chacun un dossier contenant des photos et un rapport complet.

Mycroft : Ces photos ont été tirées d'une vidéo envoyée au ministre de l'intérieur. Ce type se fait appeler l'Archange, il a déjà sévi dans plusieurs pays dans l'Est, tous ceux qui ont refusé son chantage ont subi de lourdes pertes. Nous avons jusqu'à demain 12 heures pour le retrouver et empêcher l'explosion.

Un silence pesant suivit cette annonce.

Mycroft : Maintenant en route.

Le reste de la journée et une grande partie de la nuit fut passée en des recherches fastidieuses. Les deux frères se séparèrent, l'aîné ayant en plus de cette affaire, ses occupations habituelles à gérer et aux vues de on regard soucieux, il n'y avait aucun doute quand aux faits qu'il y passerait toute la nuit. Le fait est que depuis le départ de John, ce dernier se consacrait encore plus qu'avant au travail ne se laissant que peu de répit.

Sherlock lui était retourné à Baker Street se plongeant jusqu'au cou dans les différents plans de la ville, dossier sue les explosions et autres informations. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne se détourna même pas de sa lecture en entendant la porte grincer. Il fallut plusieurs raclements de gorge pour le faire relever les yeux.

Sherlock : Que fais-tu ici Greg ?

Greg : Te connaissant quand tu es sur une enquête, je sais que tu n'as pas dû manger quelque chose de consistant depuis au moins ce matin voir hier soir alors j'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Sherlock : Plus tard.

Greg : Non tout de suite sinon je rentre sinon je récupère le dossier et je te désiste de l'enquête.

Sherlock : Tu n'oserais pas quand même.

Greg : Ne me sous estimes pas, la dernière fois que tu l'as fait n'oublies pas ce que ça nous a coûté à tous les 2.

Sherlock : Très bien à condition que tu veuilles prendre ce repas avec moi.

Greg : De toute façon c'était mon intention première, je voulais être sûr que tu mangerais.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à plancher sur les photos et les divers rapports d'enquête. Il était prêt de deux heures du matin lorsque Sherlock se leva et s'étira, c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Greg à moitié effondré contre le canapé. Un léger sourire effleura son visage, il prit doucement Greg dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre où il l'allongea et plaça une couverture sur lui. Il allait sortir quand se ravisant, il s'allongea à son côté le tenant dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas le sourire esquisser par Greg qui savait que le meilleur moyen de faire dormir Sherlock était de lui-même simuler la lassitude.

Ce fut un vacarme énorme et une fumée noire qui réveillèrent Greg en sursaut le lendemain matin aux environs de sept heures. Il vit très vite que Sherlock était absent du lit aussi s'inquiéta-t-il. Se précipitant hors de la chambre, il se repéra à l'odeur, pénétrant dans la cuisine et la stupeur le figea sur place. Sherlock tentait veinement de faire sortir la fumée par la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu'une poêle carbonisée était noyée sous un torrent d'eau dans l'évier.

Greg _toussant et ouvrant une seconde fenêtre_: Sherlock, mais qu'as-tu essayé de faire, reproduire une explosion ?

Sherlock : Je… enfin je…

Greg _s'approchant de la poêle _: Tu essayais de faire à manger.

Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire malheureusement, ils durent rapidement se séparer vaquant chacun à ses occupations. Vers 11h30, le destin était scellé, grâce aux déductions de Sherlock, ils avaient repéré l'Archange mais pas la bombe. Ils lancèrent l'opération persuadés que les frères Holmes trouveraient la bombe à temps. L'opération fut très vite mais pas assez pour empêcher l'Archange de se suicider. Il contacta Mycroft par téléphone.

Greg : L'archange est mort, nous devons trouver la bombe au plus vite.

Mycroft : Nous l'avons trouvé.

Greg : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir averti.

Mycroft : Il est trop tard, nous allons éloigner la bombe le plus loin possible de toute habitation.

Greg : Vous avez dit vous. Sherlock est avec vous Mycroft ?

Mycroft : Oui s'il devait m'arriver à quelque chose, dites à John que je l'aime.

Greg : Vous n'allez pas vous sacrifier. Je refuse.

Sherlock : C'est trop tard, je t'aime Greg quoi qu'il arrive.

La communication fut interrompue mais quelques minutes plus tard des sirènes se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la ville.

**Fin du flash back**

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, les ambulances avaient déjà emporté les deux hommes, il ne put que se rendre à l'hôpital et à patienter dans cette salle d'attente depuis maintenant bientôt. Il en finissait par connaître chaque parcelle du carrelage. Il se jeta presque sur le médecin qui s'approchait.

Greg : Comment vont-ils ?

Médecin : Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de grave. Des ecchymoses et une légère hypothermie ce qui est normal après un plongeon dans la tamise à cette époque de l'année. Nous les gardons en observation encore quelques heures et ils pourront rentrer.

Greg : On peut les voir ?

Médecin : Aucun problème, suivez moi.

Les 2 frères étaient installés dans une chambre spacieuse un peu pâles mais vivant et c'était l'essentiel.

Greg : Vous êtes les 2 plus grands idiot que j'ai connu, vous vouliez vous suicider ou quoi.

Sherlock : Greg…

Greg : Pas un mot, je n'en ai pas fini, qu'avez-vous fait à John ? Qui a eu la brillante idée de faire venir un nouveau médecin à Hartfield ?

Mycroft : De quoi…

Greg : Ne le niez pas, Anthéa a passé les 2 dernières heures à chercher à contacter John pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Mycroft : Je n'ai rien fait, il faut le retrouver, il ne peut pas croire que…

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Suite et fin de cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation ?**

Greg : Ne le niez pas, Anthéa a passé les 2 dernières heures à chercher à contacter John pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Mycroft : Je n'ai rien fait, il faut le retrouver, il ne peut pas croire que…

Greg : Que quoi ? Que vous êtes mêlés une fois de plus de sa vie sans son accord ?

Mycroft : Je suis tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer mais jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de le voir disparaître définitivement de ma vie.

Greg : Je vais prévenir Mme Hudson, que vous allez bien. Je reviens, j'espère que vous allez le retrouver.

Greg sortit du couloir, il eut à peine le temps de parcourir quelques mètres dans celui-ci quand il vit apparaître la silhouette d'un homme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce dernier courrait littéralement dans sa direction.

Greg : Arrêtes-toi, tout va bien John.

John : Bon sang, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai trouvé Mme Hudson en pleurs, je n'ai réussi qu'à lui soutirer que Sherlock est à l'hôpital.

Greg : Sherlock n'est pas le seul à être hospitalisé.

John : Qui ?

Greg : Mycroft.

John : Quoi, il ne va jamais sur le terrain, comment peut il être blessé ?

Greg lui raconta alors les derniers évènements.

John : Ils ont risqué leurs vies pour protéger la ville et des milliers de personne. Qui a dit que les frères Holmes manquaient de cœur. Sont-ils gravement blessés ?

Greg : Non, ne t'en fait pas, rien de grave, il devrait pouvoir sortir dans quelques heures.

John : Me voilà soulager, pourquoi quand je ne suis pas là, faut il qu'ils jouent aux kamikazes.

Greg : Justement parce que tu n'étais pas là pour les sermonner. Au fait, tu sais que j'ai cru que tu avais définitivement disparu de la circulation. J'ai même engueulé Sherlock et Mycroft d'être responsable de ton départ.

John : D'où t'es venue cette idée saugrenue.

Greg : Pas si saugrenue que ça. Je t'appelle et ne réussis qu'à tomber sur ta messagerie. J'appelle le cabinet et je tombe sur un inconnu qui se dit être le nouveau médecin d'Hartfield. J'ai pensé à un parachutage de Mycroft qui t'aurait fait fuir le plus loin possible.

John : Figures toi que le choix, je l'ai fait quasiment tout de suite après leur départ. J'ai donc cherché un médecin capable de me remplacer. Il s'avère que j'ai un pote ancien militaire comme moi qui revenait d'une mission humanitaire. Il avait besoin d'un job et je lui en proposais un il a pas refusé.

Greg : Et donc…

John : Je crois qu'il est préférable qu'on soit tous les 4 ensembles pour que je déclare mes intentions.

Greg : Parfait, alors suis-moi dans leur chambre.

John : Je préfère ne pas y aller tout de suite, j'ai décidé de leur faire une frayeur à la mesure de celle que j'ai eue quand je suis arrivé à Baker Street. Je vais là bas, j'en profiterai pour rassurer Mme Hudson.

**Flash back**

**Une heure plus tôt**

John avait pris le train de 12 heures vers Londres, il avait profité de sa dernière matinée à Hartfield pour mettre les dernières choses au point avec Sean son remplaçant. Il pénétra avec bonheur au 221 B Baker Street, il entra dans l'appartement qu'il avait quitté il y a bientôt 3 mois rien n'avait changé, le bazar de Sherlock était toujours présent mais ce dernier n'était pas à l'horizon. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et là ce fut la surprise, le lit était fait mais quelque chose clochait. Les affaires qu'il avait laissé sur place étaient bien là mais y avaient été ajoutés des costumes et des dossiers qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Cependant, il les aurait reconnus entre mille. Mycroft s'était donc installé dans sa chambre durant toute la période où il était parti. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans sa décision.

Il entendit soudain un bruit dans la cuisine pensant retrouver Sherlock, il fut légèrement déçu d'y trouver Mme Hudson. Cette dernière, le premier moment de surprise dépassé, se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs.

Mme Hudson : Docteur, vous êtes revenu, le Ciel soit loué.

John : Mme Hudson, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état.

Mme Hudson : Si vous saviez.

John : Il vos a fait tellement de misère.

Mme Hudson _les pleurs se renforçant _: Il est à l'hôpital, une bombe.

John : Quand, où, comment ?

Mme Hudson : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. L'inspecteur Lestrade vient de m'appeler.

John : Vous savez à quel hôpital, il a été transporté ?

Mme Hudson : Au St John.

John : J'y vais tout de suite, je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau.

**Fin du flash back**

Greg : Très bien, je te les ramène dès qu'ils sont autorisés à sortir.

John : Parfait à tout à l'heure.

Greg retourna auprès des frères Holmes le visage toujours aussi fermé, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa joie de retrouver John. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient autorisés à sortir mais ils semblaient totalement abattus. Arrivés à Baker Street, Mycroft se dirigea droit vers la chambre de John sans dire un mot n'apercevant même pas le plateau qui était installé au salon où se trouvaient thé et petits gâteaux.

Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa un instant sans voix.

John : Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée.

Mycroft : Co… comment ?

John : Je suis arrivé peu après que Sherlock et toi, ayez failli mourir dans une explosion aussi ai-je décidé de vous faire une petite frayeur.

Mycroft : Tu es revenu, tu es bien là.

John _l'enlaçant _: Embrasses-moi si tu en veux la preuve.

Mycroft : Je peux ?

John : A ton avis.

Mycroft : Je t'aime John, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

John : Je t'aime et je te pardonne.

Derrière la porte, Sherlock et Greg se regardèrent et d'un commun accord s'éloignèrent de la porte.

Greg : Je crois que nous devrions leur laisser leur un peu d'intimité.

Sherlock _levant timidement les yeux vers lui _: Tu accepterais un repas chez Angelo.

Greg : Non…

Sherlock_ soupirant tristement _: Très bien.

Greg : Que dirais tu de venir chez moi plus tôt.

Sherlock : Tu es sérieux.

Greg : Oui, et puis j'ai une réponse à ta proposition. C'est non.

Sherlock _baissant les yeux et se détournant _: Je comprends.

Greg _lui relevant le visage _: Non tu ne comprends pas. Tu t'es ouvert à moi à mon tour. Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, c'est ce que j'attendais. Tu as ôté mes doutes, je t'aime et je veux qu'on retravaille ensemble et qu'on reprenne notre relation.

Sherlock : Allons chez toi alors.

**FIN**


End file.
